Liaison
by ElavielTini
Summary: Quand on vit ensemble, on se marie Hermione Elle avait entendu ça il y a six mois... Depuis, elle essaye juste de reconstruire sa vie
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

En attendant de publier l'epilogue de Némésis, qui me donne beaucoup de mal, je poste cette nouvelle fic, toute fraiche, ecrite en quelques heures.

il y aura plusieurs chapitres, mais elle sera relativement courte.

je ne garantie pas de happy end!

pour le rating, il n'y en a pas encore, si certain me connaissent, ils pourront esperer que je reste dans mes préferences, mais si c'est biensur une histoire d'amour, je n'ai pas encore la certitude d'y associer mon blondinet!

Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, le chapitre 1 met l'histoire en place mais n'est absolument pas decisif!

sinon rien est à moi, tout est a JK, je n'ai pas la pretention de vouloir son talent.

* * *

**LIAISON Chapitre 1**

* * *

5 heures. Premières lueurs de l'aube.

Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts, regardait avec scepticisme le jeune homme qui dormait à ses cotés. Elle le connaissait, il s'appelait Ronald Weasley, par contre ce qu'elle se demandait en ce moment même, c'est comment elle en était arrivée là.

Ils avaient gagné la guerre, elle n'avait que 23ans mais elle en avait vu assez de la vie. Elle avançait sur ce qui semblait être son avenir, mais sa volonté de fer avait disparue ne laissant derrière elle que quelques bribes de souvenirs.

Ils avaient gagné la guerre, mais personne ne savait que c'était grâce à eux.

Harry avait détruit les horcruxes, ça lui avait pris près de 5ans, Voldemort était mort mais ce n'était pas Harry qui l'avait tué, alors on l'avait oublié.

Cependant aujourd'hui il était dans le coma, le dernier des horcruxes lui avait coûté ces deux dernières années, mais personne ne s'en souciait.

Les amis du survivant étaient devenus tout aussi anonymes que lui.

Hermione n'était pas là le jour où Harry avait mis indirectement fin au règne du mage noir, elle n'avait pas été là pour protéger son ami lorsqu'il était tombé, et le jour où on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, bien qu'elle l'ait senti à l'instant précis, elle avait arrêté de vivre.

Son regard étai devenu vague et absent de toute lueur d'espoir. Elle semblait comme lobotomisée.

Ron avait vu son ami tomber. Il mériterait à présent le nom de survivant, il avait survécu à la guerre, et il avait survécu à la perte de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il gardait toute sa force pour eux, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une muraille et qu'il n'y avait plus rien derrière.

Depuis ce sombre jour, le quotidien des héros de guerre était rythmé par la peine, mais la plus tard avait fini par passer à autre chose, cela faisait deux ans que tout était fini, mais ce n'était pas le temps qui ferait revenir la joie dans le cœur de Ron et de Hermione.

Personne n'osait se prononcer sur l'état de Harry, il était devenu une part de la chambre 26 entre les fleurs de Ginny et la chaise de Hermione.

Chaise occupée quasi quotidiennement par l'ancienne Gryffondor, alors que le bouquet de fleur avait fini par se faner.

Le reste du temps, Hermione et Ron vivaient ensemble chez les Weasley, au Terrier.

Il avait prit l'habitude de lui ouvrir ses bras pour éloigner toutes ses peurs. Elle avait prit l'habitude de se réfugier dans ses bras pour oublier sa peine.

Ils avaient passé tellement de nuit ainsi, qu'on avait fini par croire qu'ils s'aimaient toujours.

Ce n'était peut être pas faux pour Ron, mais pour Hermione, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus ce que signifiait ce mot.

Leur relation était platonique, quasi inexistante. Pourtant tous les Weasley voulaient y croire.

« Quand on vit ensemble, on se marie Hermione… »

Elle avait entendu ça il y a 6mois. On lui avait demandé son avis comme on avait demandé le sien à Harry avant de lui faire changer de chambre, bien sur il n'avait pas répondu et ça s'était fait quand même.

Rien n'avait changé entre eux, à part cette petite bague qu'elle n'avait portée qu'une seule fois.

Elle l'avait aimé mais c'était il y a trop longtemps pour qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Sa vie entière n'était devenue qu'un souvenir.

Et ce matin elle était là, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois depuis tant de temps.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup elle se ressaisissait et voulait se révolter sur tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières années.

Elle revenait à la réalité et n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir !

Fuir là où son cœur l'appelait. Fuir à sainte mangouste, retrouver Harry avec la certitude que tout irai mieux.

Hermione se leva et à cet instant Madame Weasley entra en trombe dans la chambre de son fils

« Harry est réveillé, on vient de me prévenir, nous devons y aller, vite ! »

Elle le savait ! Elle avait eu ce même pressentiment que le jour où il était tombé.

Hermione eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau, elle voyait clair, un sourire la réchauffa.

« Ma chérie, c'est bon de te voir sourire, cela faisait si longtemps » Constata Molly en la serrant dans ses bras.

Immédiatement elle enfila une robe de sorcier et transplana sans attendre sa famille.

Elle courait dans les couloirs tranquilles, on n'entendait que sa respiration saccadée, sur ce trajet qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Elle poussa la porte.

Harry était assis sur son lit, le regard vague, comme drogué, mais il remarqua l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie.

Il était trop faible pour se lever mais il réussit à la serrer contre elle d'une main.

Elle pleurait, elle était tellement heureuse.

« Laissez-nous » Ordonna Harry aux infirmières.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » Sanglota Hermione.

« Deux ans, j'ai du mal à y croire ! »

« C'est fini Harry, et c'est grâce à toi, c'est fini, la vie reprend. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé d'un coup et j'ai juste envie de vivre »

« Nous pouvons enfin vivre ! »

« Disons juste que toi tu n'as pas un trou de deux ans » Esquissa Harry dans un faux rire.

« Harry je crois que je sais tout à fait ce que tu as vécu, ce trou de deux ans existe pour moi aussi. Je viens de comprendre pourquoi, mais j'étais plus avec toi qu'avec le monde réel. »

« J'ai souvent rêvé de toi, c'était comme si tu m'accompagnais » Confia Harry.

« Tu te souviens le soir où je t'ai fait promettre de ne jamais m'abandonner quand je t'ai dit qu'à partir de ce jour nous serions liés et que je t'ai embrassé ? »

« Evidement, comment oublier ! Il s'agit probablement de mon dernier souvenir, c'était la veille du jour ou j'ai trouvé le dernier horcruxe»

« Ce baiser, la vieille magie comme on l'appelle, il s'agissait d'un sort, un sort pour nous maintenir en contact. Ce que j'ignorais c'est que ce contact agirai dans ton coma »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Ça fait deux ans que je ne ressens plus la vie en moi. Et ce matin j'ai ouvert les yeux sur la réalité et j'ai voulu la fuir. Je réalise que cette fois encore le contact a été maintenu, mais je ne sais pas lequel a réveillé l'autre »

« Et on ne le saura probablement jamais… Mais on s'en fiche, je suis juste désolé de t'avoir empêché de vivre »

« Même sans le sort, je n'aurai pas vécu. Ron n'a pas vraiment eu de vie, je crois que ces épreuves dans la vie bouleversent notre façon de voir les choses. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été liée à toi, on s'est maintenu à la vie probablement. Mais a présent il faut revenir en arrière et remettre de l'ordre dans nos existences.

« Tu dois me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé. On m'a dit pour la fin de la guerre mais il y a tant de choses que j'ignore tant que de choses que je dois retrouver »

Harry rayonnait autant que Hermione en ce moment.

Ils avaient tous deux des paillettes dans les yeux, deux ans de vie volés et tout autant de bonheur retrouvé d'un coup.

Harry passa sa main derrière la tête de Hermione et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Hermione eut l'impression de prendre le jus, un courant traversa son corps jusqu'à sa tête et s'évapora par sa bouche. Harry s'écarta d'un coup, il avait subi la même chose.

Il avait vécu en un quart de seconde, à travers les yeux de Hermione, les deux ans qu'il avait manqué.

Le sort venait de se rompre. Libérant leurs âmes.

Ron entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et trouva Harry et Hermione qui se tournèrent en même temps pour lui faire face.

« Harry, vieux, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Il s'avança pour serrer la main de Harry et regarda sa femme. Ça va mon cœur ? Tes yeux pétillent ! »

Hermione paniquait à l'idée de le revoir après sa prise de conscience. Comment lui dire ?

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, espérant sans doute que le retour de Harry rendrait à Hermione son amour pour lui. En vain, Hermione s'écarta.

« R-Ron, nos vies viennent de basculer, balbutia t-elle affolée, tout va redevenir normal à présent, nous sommes tous les trois. Tout ce qui s'est passé ces deux années doit être oublié pour repartir, d'accord ? »

« Oublier ? Comment ça oublier ? Nous sommes mariés depuis 6mois, nous avons une vie à nous, on ne peut pas oublier ça, même si Harry est revenu, il entrera dans notre vie et nous la continuerons tous ensemble » Ron était abasourdi, mais il semblait être convaincu que sa femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça Ron, tu te fais des illusions depuis tant de temps. J-je ne sais même pas si je t'aime encore… je doute fort de t'aimer encore. Comprends que je n'étais pas avec toi ces deux années, j'étais perdue, je ne vivais pas, tu l'a bien vu, tu dis justement que nous avons été ensemble durant ces deux ans, tu as bien vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi, que j'avait changé »

« Il y a cinq ans on s'aimait, pourquoi veux-tu que ça ai changé ? »

« Par ce qu'il y a eu la guerre, parce que je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien construire dans ce monde, parce qu'on s'est séparé et parce qu'on a perdu Harry et que plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant »

« La guerre est finie, tu es revenu vers moi ! Tu m'aimais de nouveau, la preuve nous nous sommes mariés ! »

« Je ne suis pas revenue vers toi Ron, tu m'as amené à toi. Le coma de Harry m'avait anéanti, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.» Elle était en colère « Essaye de me comprendre, oui je t'ai aimé et je t'aimais probablement encore quand j'ai mis un terme a notre relation, mais aujourd'hui après cinq ans de vie sans espoir je ne t'aime plus, la guerre m'a empêché d'aimer à nouveau »

Ron ne parlait pas, il se contentait de faire non de la tête comme quand on sait pertinemment que ce que l'autre raconte est faux.

« Ron, Nous allons divorcer, je quitterai ta maison, j'irai parler à ta famille, et tu m'oublieras. Excuse-moi, je dois partir de ta vie, je dois vivre »

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Ron l'attrapa par le bras.

« Ron, laisses-la, je vais t'expliquer » Tenta Harry qui était resté muet jusqu'à présent.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? » Gronda Ron.

« Je le sais c'est tout, calme-toi, Hermione tu devrais nous laisser, ça va aller »

Hermione sortit de la chambre laissant seul les deux amis parler du sort de liaison, parler de leur nouvelle vie.

Elle s'était presque immédiatement rendue au Terrier pour parler à Molly.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que se sort agirait dans de telles circonstances, mais le fait est que j'ai ouvert les yeux et qu'en me retournant j'ai vu que ma vie n'était pas comme je l'aurai choisie. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je vous demande de me pardonner pour la peine que je vais causer à Ron »

Hermione n'osait pas regarder sa belle-mère dans les yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je comprends même si j'ai du mal à accepter sans rien dire ta décision. Cependant je te laisserai partir et je te pousserai même dehors si tu hésitait car ça fait deux ans que je vis avec deux jeunes adultes qui ne sont pas heureux, et un nouveau départ est exactement ce qui leurs faut, alors vas, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites dans cette nouvelle vie que tu va reconstruire »

Molly était émue, elle avait de grosses larmes menaçantes au coin des yeux mais elle se retenait de pleurer et son sourire était convaincant.

« Vas mon enfant, je parlerai à tout le monde, et je raisonnerai Ron, bientôt j'espère que toi, lui et Harry vous retrouverez les bons moments de votre enfance »

Elle ferma la porte derrière une Hermione honteuse mais libérée.

La notion de vieille magie ne serait sûrement pas très bien accueillie par Monsieur et Madame Granger. Cette vieille magie qui lui avait volé deux précieuses années.

Mais Hermione savait que ses parents seraient avant tout réjouis de la revoir consciente et de nouveau auprès de son ami Harry.

Hermione devait se reprendre en main, à vingt trois ans une jeune sorcière brillante avec la vie devant elle devait être pleinement épanouie. Il lui fallait un travail, une maison, des amis, des repères.

Mais elle savait avant tout que se serait le travail qui lui amènerait tout le reste.

Elle avait besoin de repos, mais affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, qu'elle avait dormi deux années et qu'elle avait tant de choses à faire sans attendre.

Le château de Poudlard n'était plus ce qu'il était. Son premier réflexe avait été de se rendre là-bas pour informer le professeur McGonagall des nouveautés.

Les grands changements survenus pendant la guerre avaient bouleversé l'ambiance et les habitudes et la joie et la bonne humeur tardaient à revenir dans l'enceinte de l'école orpheline de nombre de ses professeurs.

L'ancien ordre du phénix avait été prévenu immédiatement du réveil de Harry et ils avaient remis en état l'ancienne maison de Sirius pour qu'il puisse y vivre.

Hermione y avait apporté la touche de décoration finale et avait accueilli Harry à sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Elle s'était installée temporairement là-bas pour aider Harry.

Harry vivait grâce à l'héritage de ses parents, mais Hermione devait absolument se mettre à la recherche d'un boulot.

Certaines fois son nom semblait prendre de l'importance aux yeux de quelques employeurs, mais avoir été l'ami de Harry Potter et une excellente élève ne suffisait pas à compenser son absence de diplôme supérieur de magie.

Alors profitant de l'hospitalité de Harry elle avait repris des études de droit et réglementation des sortilèges.

Elle avait immédiatement retrouvé un bon rythme de travail, élève studieuse, elle arrivait parfaitement à gérer une maison, un feignant et des études.

Harry était à présent parfaitement rétabli mais se plaisait avec « sa petite femme » comme il l'appelait et qui se démenait pour lui.

Les beaux jours revenaient et la fin d'année approchait. Hermione était toujours plus nerveuse.

Lorsque la cloche de l'entrée sonna Hermione fit un bon en criant à Harry d'ouvrir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de dévaler les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte quand même.

Harry et elle jouèrent des coudes pour atteindre la porte et tombèrent nez à nez avec Ron.

Il avait longtemps été jaloux de la relation privilégiée entre Harry et Hermione et n'avait plus donné de signe de vie.

Les deux colocataires se disputèrent un peu plus pour serrer dans leur bras leur ami.

« Je crois que j'ai été idiot » Dit-il simplement.

« Pour une fois tu as compris ! » Hurla Harry en lui sautant littéralement dessus.

« Tu restes ce soir ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Tu restes pour toujours ? » Coupa Harry.

Ron ne répondit pas et s'écarta pour laisser paraître sa valise sur le trottoir.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un examen dans moins de trois semaines et je suis en retard sur mon planning de révision ! » Grommela Hermione « Allez vous asseoir dans le salon, j'arrive dans une heure »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure un assourdissant « DOUDOUUUU ! » retenti.

Et Hermione passa la tête par la porte du salon « Harry, tu me fais réciter ? Articles 82 à 124 »

« Euh… »

« Bon je vais aller réciter à mes casseroles ! Poulet curry ? »

« Euh… »

Elle avait déjà commencé le concert d'ustensiles en bas.

Durant le repas Ron raconta qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être à part depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de se sort, et que de toute manière il avait toujours été jaloux de la relation fraternelle qui unissait ses deux meilleurs amis donc il n'allait pas rester dans son coin toute sa vie.

« Tu comprends, elle avait beau sortir avec moi, ce statut pouvait changer, mais avec toi Harry, elle resterait quoi qu'il arrive ta sœur de cœur, et j'ai pensé pouvoir jouer ce rôle après ta … euh… ton… enfin tu sais, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, alors j'ai pensé que la seule chose que je pouvais lui apporter c'était de l'amour, mais au final ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle avait besoin, c'était juste de nous comme avant »

« Hermione n'est pas exactement ma sœur, c'est juste que c'est différent, toi tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est un fait, mais elle, elle est mon âme sœur plutôt, sans le coté amour. Nos esprits ont toujours été en connexion sinon ce sort n'aurai pas fonctionné, c'est une sorte de télépathie, bien que je ne la comprenne pas toujours » Ria Harry.

« Tu sais Ron, encore heureux que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes liaisons entre nous trois, chacune de nos relations est unique et incomparable. Enfin tu as mis du temps mais à présent on est redevenu comme avant ! Dessert ? Crème brûlée, un peu trop brûlée même »

Ce soir là, Hermione se rendit dans la chambre de Harry et s'allongea à ses cotés comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire

« Nous n'avions jamais parlé ainsi tous les trois, ça m'a fait du bien de remettre les choses au clair et de voir que Ron a comprit. Ça me fait penser que nous n'avons toujours pas signé les papiers du divorce, mais je suis entrain de relire mon cours de sort d'indécision et en fait notre sort, si on arrive à le prouver, on peut permettre d'annuler le mariage sans procédure. J'en parlerai à Ron, j'espère juste qu'il ne le prendra pas mal… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, il comprendra. Tu sais quand je regarde votre histoire, elle me fait penser à la mienne avec Ginny. On a quitté la seule personne qu'on avait jamais aimée par peur de la guerre et aujourd'hui on ne sait plus si on les aime »

« Moi je suis sure de ne plus aimer Ron, mais toi es-tu sur de ne plus aimer Ginny ? Tu l'as juste oubliée, si tu la revoyais je suis sure que tu t'en souviendrais »

« Elle n'est pas venue me voir depuis que je suis revenu »

« Elle venait souvent quand tu étais inconscient, mais elle a du finir par te dire au revoir. Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire ça, mais elle était presque fiancée quand je suis partie de chez eux. Elle ne vivait plus avec ses parents. Tu devrais peut être la recontacter »

« Je doute que se soit une bonne idée si à présent elle est heureuse. Je refuse de faire sortir les fantômes du passé »

« Tu as peut être raison. Alors dans ce cas notre histoire est semblable, elle commence pareil et finie pareil, il y ajuste quelques divergences… »

« C'est vraiment trop dur de se réveiller un matin et de voir que tout à changé qu'on a presque tout perdu, c'est trop dur Hermione je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer, je ne me reconnais plus » Harry ne retenait plus ses larmes « Tu crois vraiment qu'après ça on pourra refaire nos vies »

« Oui Harry, je le pense, je suis entrain de refaire ma vie, et tu devrais faire de même, rien ne t'empêche de reprendre une formation d'auror »

« Je n'ai même pas terminé mes études, c'est différent de toi, j'ai manqué une année »

« Tu es Harry Potter et tu devrais avoir les faveurs du nouveau ministre de la magie, tente ta chance »

« Hermione, je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, sans ce sort maintenant je me sens seul. Je voudrais retrouver ce lien avec toi, je me sentais bien avec »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ce lien n'était pas une bonne chose au fond, bon d'accord il t'a probablement ramené à la lumière, mais il nous rend dépendant »

« Mais nous le sommes ! Je te dois la vie et je te dois tellement plus en réalité »

« Nous sommes liés quoi que nous fassions, liés dans la réussite, liés dans la peine. Regardes-nous, nous sommes tous les deux là à pleurer sur notre pauvre petite vie, elle esquissa un petit rire, c'est presque pitoyable ! »

Elle avait autant de peine que Harry, elle avait le cœur lourd au moment où elle était entrée dans la chambre et à présent il n'y avait plus que sa peine qui la contrôlait.

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, Harry et Hermione commencèrent à s'embrasser et à rouler sur le lit. Sans ouvrir les yeux ils se déshabillèrent et ils firent l'amour avec rage et désespoir.

Ron ne fit jamais le lien dans sa tête entre les cris qu'il avait entendu cette nuit là et la possibilité que se soit ses deux amis qui les aient poussés.

Au matin, Hermione se réveilla aux cotés de Harry et le remercia simplement.

« Sans regrets, sans conséquences »

« Je vais prendre une douche » Annonça Harry au bout d'un moment

« J'en ai bien besoin aussi »

« Allez, viens on prend une douche rapide on en est plus à ça » Dit Harry depuis la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur eux, Harry avait la tête qui dégoulinait d'eau,

« Tu te rends compte que la première fois que je fais l'amour c'est avec ma meilleure amie et que surtout je n'ai même pas compris ce qui arrivait » Ses mots étaient mêlés de bulles et le tout était assez incompréhensible.

Hermione éclata de rire

« C'était ma première fois aussi Harry »

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds

« Tu as été mariée six mois ! »

« Oui et je n'ai pas respecté la tradition de la lune de miel, en fait j'ai pleuré toute la nuit il me semble. Les bras de Ron ne me servaient presque qu'à ça… Pleurer et dormir. Mais tu as tout vu à travers mes yeux, tu devrais pas être surpris »

« J'ai imaginé que ton esprit aurait la pudeur et surtout la pitié de m'épargner de vivre ça ! Enfin, j'aurai jamais cru vois-tu, et bien écoute je ne regrette pas d'avoir partagé ça avec toi, et j'en garderai toujours un excellent souvenir »

Hermione se contenta de sourire et sorti de la douche pour s'habiller.

Elle avait emmené avec elle son bouquin de droit pour déjeuner. Harry et Ron la regardaient en pouffant de rire.

« Ça suffit vous deux, mes examens sont dans peu de temps et je ne compte pas abuser plus longtemps de la gentillesse de mon ami ! Il me faut un travail »

« Papa m'a fait rentrer au ministère, un poste cool, au service des relations, je lui parlerai de toi si tu veux » Marmonna Ron dans ses corn flakes.

« C'est gentil Ron, mais je préfère mériter mon travail » Répondit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de vexer profondément le rouquin qui lui tirait la langue derrière son énorme livre.

« Harry tu as entendu crier hier soir ? C'était bizarre, j'ai failli venir te chercher » Demanda distraitement Ron.

« Euh… Hein ? »

« Ça devait venir de la rue, et Harry est de l'autre coté de la maison » Interrompit Hermione qui avait comprit de quoi il parlait.

« Oui, oui c'est vrai » Balbutia Harry.

Hermione ne vit pas passer les derniers jours avant ses examens. Elle avait évidemment fini de réviser, mais elle trouvait encore et toujours des livres à feuilleter.

Harry et Ron vivaient tranquillement dans leur coin en évitant de la déranger.

Hermione n'avait pas reparlé à Harry de Ginny et Ron avait eu pour cette fois le tact de ne pas parler une seule fois d'elle.

Puis vint le jour des résultats, Hermione avait fini deuxième de sa promotion, à quelques points d'une grosse qui s'était fait greffer un livre sur le front et dont le père était proche d'un membre du jury.

Harry et Ron traînèrent Hermione au bal de fin d'année. Puis Ron rentra se coucher faute de cavalière tandis que Harry et Hermione forcèrent un peu sur le whisky avant de finir complètement saoul entrain de se déshabiller dans le hall d'entrée de la maison oubliant complètement le jeune homme qui dormait à l'étage.

A la fin du premier round, Hermione précisa qu'il ne faudrait pas en prendre l'habitude mais Harry pensait qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas de toute manière au réveil.

Au petit matin Harry ouvrit un œil et secoua Hermione

« Toujours bourrée ? »

« Oui je crois, j'ai un de ces mal de crane ! »

« Alors on peut reprendre au troisième round »

Lorsque le soleil fut pleinement présent dans le salon, Hermione bondit et hurla

« Harry lèves-toi, regarde où on est, Ron a du nous voir, mon dieu que vas t-il dire ! »

Mais Harry regardait la petite table à coté de lui, il tenait dans sa main un papier et de l'autre s'ébouriffait les cheveux

« Pas de panique il est rentré chez ses parents annoncer ta réussite, il reviendra pour manger à midi, et il est… 11H53… »

« Debout ! Fonce à la douche ! Je vais prendre la mienne dans MA salle de bain, et range ces coussins ! »

Une chouette brune attendait Hermione dans sa chambre, elle portait une lettre fermée par le sceau de l'hôpital sainte Mangouste.

Hermione s'affola et arracha la lettre à l'animal qui s'envola immédiatement.

Finalement la lettre n'annonçait aucune mauvaise nouvelle, mais priait Hermione de se rendre à l'hôpital avant la fin de la matinée pour rencontrer le directeur du service des sortilèges et affections magiques.

Son ventre gargouillait terriblement et ses cheveux étaient encore trempé mais Hermione bondit du haut de l'escalier pour passer devant Harry qui rangeait le salon et ouvrit la porte pour transplaner du pallier sur lequel se trouvait Ron

« M'attendais p… » Elle avait disparu.

Elle revint vers treize heures, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage

« J'ai trouvé un emploi ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Je met rapidement la suite, pour que s'installe la vrai histoire.

Enjoy

**Noname**: j'aimerai savoir de quelle manière tu as pris la relation. Et aussi pourquoi cette acharnement à rester anonyme.

si tu veux une explication, la voici: le chapitre 1 sertà montrer que Hermione à raté sa vie, qu'elle est désespérée et seule au monde. La relation qu'elle a avec Harry va rendre les choses difficiles et va l'obliger à se sortir de sa vie. C'est du désespoir.

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

« Mademoiselle Granger bonjour, j'ai eu vos coordonnées par vos professeurs. Je m'appelle James Forward, et je suis le directeur du service des sortilèges et affections magiques de l'hôpital, nous vous avons contacté car Mrs Stewart vient de prendre sa retraite bien méritée et nous cherchons quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Il semble que vous soyez une excellente élève et c'est ce que nous recherchons pour ce poste. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de dynamique, de consciencieux, et de volontaire surtout. Je pense que vous êtes la personne qu'il nous faut » Annonça Monsieur Forward.

Hermione était incapable d'articuler un mot. Elle hochait simplement la tête avec avidité.

Le futur directeur de Hermione sourit et continua :

« Je vais quand même vous expliquer en quoi consiste le travail. Vous savez sûrement que la plupart des sortilèges que subissent les personnes que nous recevons sont souvent la cause d'attaques illégales. Nous allons vous demander de rédiger des rapports médico-légaux que vous transmettrez au ministère de la magie pour que des sanctions soient prises. C'est un travail fastidieux mais extrêmement varié et enrichissant »

« Et bien, quand est-ce que je commence ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Lundi si vous le voulez bien. Nous vous expliquerons la procédure votre premier jour. C'est assez précis, et certains protocoles doivent être respectés de manière à assurer la confidentialité des informations que vous transmettez et la protection des victimes »

« Je comprends » Affirma Hermione « Je suis extrêmement flattée que vous soyez venus à moi. Merci infiniment Monsieur Forward »

« Vous avez beaucoup de recommandations positives, c'est tout naturel. Ce poste est un poste du ministère, mais vous travaillerez à temps plein à l'hôpital. Vous êtes donc assurée de conserver votre poste et votre salaire. A lundi Miss Granger, venez un petit peu à l'avance pour que nous puissions vous présenter à tout le monde et vous donner vos autorisations »

« D'accord, à lundi »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« J'ai trouvé un emploi ! »

« Euh… Où étais-tu Hermione ? »

« A Sainte Mangouste, on m'a convoqué pour un entretien d'embauche. Il y avait un hibou qui m'attendait dans ma chambre tout à l'heure heureusement que nous n'avons pas dormi plus tard ! »

« Et donc cet entretien, il a été positif je suppose » Demanda Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

« Qu'est ce que tu dois faire ? »

« Je dois rédiger des rapports pour le ministère. C'est un poste important, je suis en relation avec l'hôpital où va d'ailleurs se trouver mon bureau, je commence lundi. C'est merveilleux ! »

« Félicitation ! Hurla Harry en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Tu as raison nous devons reconstruire nos vies, et repartir. Je pense prendre contact avec Ginny. Tu m'a fait réfléchir, j'ai besoin de la voir, je l'aime toujours » Annonça Harry.

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se délivra de l'emprise de son ami. Elle semblait déçue, mais Ron la coupa avant qu'elle puisse donner son avis

« Sage décision vieux ! L'abruti avec qui elle vit est un mec divorcé qui n'en a qu'après son age. Alors autant te dire que je préfère autant t'avoir toi comme beau frère ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ça ? » Demanda Harry abasourdi.

« Tant que tu n'étais pas sur de vouloir la revoir je préférai rien dire, car je voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de retourner avec elle pour la sortir de là. Mais ne t'en fait pas je cherchais activement un nouveau mec pour elle ! Ça aurait pas duré, elle était juste désespérée pour sortir avec lui »

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire quelle intention de la part de Ron était la pire. Attendre que Harry se décide pour parler ou se taire et chercher quelqu'un pour sa sœur. Mais la réaction de Harry faisait plaisir à voir, c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il aurait pu apprendre.

« Elle est chez mes parents aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu ce matin, et il n'est pas là lui » Précisa Ron dans un clin d'œil.

Harry avait décidé de se rendre l'après midi même chez les Weasley pour la voir.

Il ne revint que le lendemain matin, avec un sourire niais et de grosse cernes

« On a passé la nuit à discuter. Et quand elle a fini par s'endormir je lui ai avoué que je ne voulais plus jamais la quitter, et elle a répondu que elle non plus, donc elle ne dormais pas, et donc je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et elle a dit oui et on s'est endormi »

« Rien que ça ! » Hurla Ron.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à être aussi heureuse que Ron, parce que le mariage allait changer beaucoup de choses, d'abord, elle devrait quitter la maison, puis elle perdait son confident, et enfin, elle redevenait seule au monde.

Mais elle commençait elle aussi une nouvelle vie, et c'était la vie qu'elle méritait.

Les derniers jours de la semaine, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Ron au ministère, Harry chez Ginny, et Hermione à réviser ses cours faute d'occupation réelle.

Le lundi matin arriva finalement.

Hermione se leva aux aurores, réfléchissant qu'elle n'avait pas profité de son temps libre pour se refaire une garde robe et qu'elle ne trouvait décidément rien dans sa penderie de correct pour un premier jour.

A huit heures elle se présenta au guichet d'accueil de l'hôpital et fut conduite au bureau de la sécurité ou on lui donna ses codes d'accès, on lui fit lire une adresse sur un bout de papier pour qu'elle ait accès à l'entrée de service. Et enfin on la conduisit à son bureau.

C'était une pièce assez vaste, dépourvu de toute trace de vie. Il faudrait changer ça !

Cette pièce donnait sur un couloir bleu, la porte juste en face était celle du bureau de son nouveau patron, qui sortit pour l'accueillir.

« Miss Granger, bienvenue parmi nous, venez par ici, je vais convoquer tout le monde » Annonça Mr Forward.

A cet instant, six personnes en blouses blanches sortirent d'une pièce au bout du couloir.

« Voici, Stone, Grey, Casey, Aymes et Robbs, ce sont mes six assistants, nous examinons les malades que nous recevons dans le service et décidons des traitements. Vous participerez à chaque audition de victimes s'ils peuvent parler, ou sinon vous assisterez aux auscultations, vous ferez vos rapports à partir des éléments médicaux que nous vous fournirons et des connaissances légales que vous avez acquises.

Bien sur, ces informations sont part entière du secret médical que vous devez préserver, aucun nom n'est mémorisé ou écrit. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir vos rapport de votre bureau, même pour les finir chez vous, vous n'avez pas le droit d'en parler à votre mari, et pour finir, vous n'avez pas le droit de garder contact avec un des patients. Des questions ?

« Euh… oui, une fois le rapport terminé ? » Bégaya Hermione.

« J'allai y venir, les rapports doivent être envoyé au ministère, dans le service des répressions. Je vais vous accompagner sur place. Vous vous déplacerez vous même, deux fois par semaines, le lundi et le jeudi matin, et ce même s'il n'y a pas de rapport à rendre »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« La personne à qui vous remettez les dossiers nous les rend après études pour que vous y aillez accès au cas où, enfin, pas exactement, ils sont conservés au ministère, mais il nous remet un identifiant et un résumé pour chaque dossier afin que vous puissiez les consulter à la demande. Nous y allons ? »

« Oui, je vous suis » Répondit Hermione complètement affolée par le coté procédural du boulot.

« Vous vous rendrez en navette au ministère, il y en une à votre disposition à l'entrée de service »

En effet, un vieux taxi anglais était stationné devant la petite porte par laquelle sortit Hermione et son patron.

Il les conduisit au ministère, par une entrée dérobée que Hermione ne connaissait pas, il devait s'agir de l'entrée pour les personnes travaillant là bas.

En passant une porte en bois, Hermione se retrouva dans le hall qu'elle connaissait, en face des ascenseurs. Elle commença à avancer vers eux, mais Mr Forward la rappela

« Vous devez d'abord venir avec moi au poste de sécurité pour qu'on vous identifie et que vous puissiez accédez aux étages sans autorisations spéciales »

Au bout d'une demi heure pendant lesquelles un gros sorcier avait prit des mesures de Hermione à n'en plus finir et posé toute sorte de questions sans intérêt, ils s'échappèrent et arrivèrent enfin à l'étage concerné. En face du bureau des aurors se trouvait une sorte de boite aux lettres dans un mur

« Vous déposerez vos dossier ici, et récupérerez les dossier en retour en dessous »

« Je ne les remet pas en main propre ? » Demanda Hermione étonnée.

« Non, des sorciers les récupèrent derrière ce panneau de mur. C'est une façon de garder toutes les précautions nécessaires »

« Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? » Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la matinée.

« Parce que se sont des informations qui voyages beaucoup et qui n'ont pas intérêt à tomber dans les mains de personnes malintentionnées, voilà pourquoi » Dit-il en récupérant quelques feuilles dans la boite. « Maintenant nous allons rentrer à l'hôpital et vous assisterez à l'audition de votre premier cas. Vous allez voir c'est un cas super excitant ! » Mr Forward paraissait réjoui du programme.

« J'imagine ! » Répondit Hermione sarcastiquement.

Sa première journée avait été éreintante, mais elle en était satisfaite.

La dernière arrivée dans l'equipe juste avant Hermione s'appelait Melinda Aymes, Hermione avait sympathisé avec elle pendant la pause déjeuner. Elle lui avait raconté des cas qu'elle avait traité, et elle semblait tout aussi enthousiaste que son patron à l'évocation de personnes avec les poumons qui sortaient par le nez ou d'oreilles qui englobaient littéralement leur propriétaire.

Le premier rapport que Hermione avait du rédiger lui donnait des cauchemars, non pas à cause de ce pauvre monsieur qui avait été prisonnier dans un tableau avec un dragon, mais à cause de son appréhension à rédiger correctement le compte rendu et à associer les bons articles de loi.

Elle se rendait tous les quarts d'heure dans le bureau de Mr Forward pour lui faire lire les quelques lignes qu'elle avait griffonnées.

Cette attitude faisait rire son patron qui était toujours d'excellente humeur, mais il l'avait prévenu qu'en général il ne lisait le rapport qu'une fois, lorsqu'il était terminé.

Ce rapport avait prit plus de trois jours, mais il approchait de la perfection.

Le jeudi en fin de matinée, Hermione se préparait à partir au ministère, Mr Forward était entrain de lire le rapport.

Il sortit de son bureau en félicitant Hermione qui partit le cœur léger.

La navette était une sorte de magicobus pour deux personnes tout au plus. Hermione savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques voyages pour s'y habituer.

Au fil des jours, elle avait prit un rythme et une méthode de travail qui lui convenait très bien.

Il y avait eu assez peu de rapport à rédiger au début, ce qui avait permis à la jeune sorcière de s'adapter rapidement.

Harry, Ron et Ginny posaient beaucoup de questions à Hermione sur son nouveau job. Mais tout le secret qui entourait son quotidien était difficile à accepter pour ses amis.

« Est-ce que au moins tu as rencontré un beau mec » Demanda Ginny « ça, on peut en parler ? »

Hermione était toujours gênée à l'idée de parler de mec avec Ginny, elle avait également beaucoup de mal à regarder son meilleur ami avec la rousse.

C'était comme si, pour Harry, rien ne s'était passé. Le « sans regret, sans conséquences » ne suffisait plus à Hermione. Elle avait toute la difficulté du monde à regarder Harry dans les yeux sans y penser, alors que lui ne semblait voir que Ginny.

Elle n'était pas jalouse, elle se sentait juste délaissée. Mais elle le savait le jour où elle avait cédé, c'est juste que c'était difficile à assumer. Mais elle était forte, elle ferai face.

« Mon correspondant au ministère est assez sexy » Avait-elle répondu à Ginny sans trop savoir pourquoi elle mentait de la sorte.

« Ah ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, invites le à dîner ! Fais le venir au mariage, tu n'as pas de cavalier »

« Ginny calmes-toi, je sais même pas si je le verrai encore »

« Mais oui, allé, n'hésite pas, fonce, il te faut un mec ! »

Le lendemain, en se rendant au ministère, Hermione s'arrêta devant sa boite au lettre,

« Oui c'est vrai que tu es vachement sexy ! Je ne sais même pas si tu es un correspondant ! Et sinon ça te dirait de venir au mariage de mon meilleur ami avec qui j'ai couché ? Bon allé ça suffit, je te voie lundi, bon week-end Sexyboite… »

Hermione déposa ses dossiers, récupéra les autres en dessous, et partit à l'hôpital pour sa pause déjeuner.

« Herm ! Herm ? Je t'attend pour manger » Annonça Melinda.

« Oui merci Méli, je classe ça et j'arrive »

Hermione rentra dans son bureau et déposa dans un gros classeur les feuilles d'identité des dossiers qu'elle avait récupéré. Le traditionnel post-it collé aux feuilles indiquait les numéros des dossiers qu'elle rangeait

« #26-785000

#89-899124

#89-802431B

Merci

M »

Elle le jeta négligemment et rejoignis Mélinda.

« Hermione, je crois que Robbs en pince pour toi »

« Tu plaisantes, il a quinze ans de plus que moi ! »

« ça n'empêche pas que j'ai remarqué… »

« Tu délires Méli, puis, toute façon c'est pas ça que je recherche, manges et arêtes de dire des bêtises ! »

« Ça remonte à quand ton dernier copain ? » Demanda t-elle distraitement.

« Ne le prends surtout pas mal Mélinda, mais j'ai un passé compliqué, j'essaye de l'oublier, et il y a des souvenirs que je refuse de raconter »

« Ça à rapport avec Harry Potter ? »

« Comment tu le connais ? » Demanda Hermione avec de grands yeux.

« C'est son nom que je connais, et donc le tien ! Il a passé deux ans ici, et il s'est réveillé miraculeusement, c'est Jesse ma copine qui m'a raconté, elle était infirmière à son étage »

« Oui, la vie pendant la guerre a été une épreuve difficile, mais le coma de Harry a été la pire épreuve de tout, on remonte la pente petit à petit »

« T'es une fille admirable Hermione, et en plus tu bosses mieux que la vieille Stu alors que tu commence à peine. Heureusement que je l'ai pas connu longtemps, elle rigolait jamais, elle était complètement blasée quand elle voyait les malades » Mélinda avait parlé tout bas, comme si Mrs Stewart était à coté « Au fait, tu as vu la nana qui vient d'arriver ? »

« Non, Méli, j'irai après, je fini de manger d'abord »

« Oh les filles vous avez vu la meuf qui viens d'arriver ? C'est d'enfer ! » Hurla Grey qui venait de passer la tête dans la salle de repos.

« Oui oui Grey, on vient » Chantonnèrent en cœur les deux filles.

Hermione termina sa semaine avec le cas de la super nana d'enfer, et deux autres cas un peu moins d'enfer mais terrible tout de même.

Le lundi matin, Hermione se rendit au ministère, elle déposa ses trois dossiers et récupéra les deux en attentes et rentra à l'hôpital.

Elle classa ses deux dossiers et jeta le post-it, mais dans la poubelle il attira son regard.

Il avait le contenu habituel, sauf que…

« #86-453600

#42-657830

Merci

Sexyboite »

Hermione avait presque oublié cet épisode désastreux de sa semaine. Mais il venait de lui revenir en lui percutant violemment la tête


	3. Chapter 3

Troisieme chapitre et probablement un des plus dur que j'ai eu a ecrire toute fic confondue

j'ai recommencé ce chapitre 3fois avec différentes versions, différentes reaction pour finalement opter pour ce choix qui me paraitle plus judicieux et le plus aligné avec mon histoire.

ce chapitre est court, mais son but est de montrer l'evolution de la relation hermione/harry qui a sembler perturber mes quelques lecteurs. Cette relation est confuse mais c'est fait exprés. je voulais montrer le doute dans la tete de Hermione et autant dans celle de Harry, bien au' il ne soit pas le héros de ma fic.

EDIT: j'ai modifié ce chapitre, quelques corrections qui m'ont semblées necessaires pour la compréhension

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione hésita à raconter cette histoire à ses collègues, elle craignait plus que tout que cela la suive toute sa carrière.

Harry était sans doute la personne la mieux placée pour écouter et conseiller Hermione, mais elle avait toujours du mal à se décider pour aller lui parler le soir de peur de voir des choses qu'elle n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu voir.

Ce soir semblait le moment le plus propice car Ginny était rentrée dormir chez elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée Harry.

Hermione frappa doucement à la porte et entra.

Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit

« Je savais que tu viendrais ce soir » Dit-il dans un sourire.

« Depuis que Ginny est revenu je n'ose plus trop venir te parler, enfin elle ne devrait pas craindre nos petites soirées, mais je suppose que tu as mieux à faire »

« Je tenais à te remercier Hermione, pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Pour m'avoir montré que je n'étais pas seul et que la vie en valait la peine »

« Je pensais juste que ça ne serai pas si soudain… » Avoua Hermione avec une pointe de remord dans la voix.

« Ginny ou ma prise de conscience ? »Demanda Harry suspicieux.

« Ta prise de conscience a entraîné le reste alors il n'y a pas de grande différence. Mais disons que TES doutes se sont arrangés, que TU vas mieux, que TU es heureux, que TU as trouvé le chemin dans le noir et que TU es sorti de l'ombre… »

« Hermione, depuis que tu as commencé ton nouveau boulot tu es rayonnante. C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'une nouvelle situation t'amènerait tout ce que tu attends ! »

« Peut être mais ça ne vient pas aussi vite que toi ! » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait à pleurer. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait honteuse et désespérée.

« Ginny m'a parlé d'un homme au boulot qui te plait ? » Tenta Harry pour la réconforter.

« J'AI MENTI ! » Hurla t-elle « La personne qui récupère mes dossiers je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. Je les dépose simplement dans une boite à son attention »

Hermione étouffa un éclat de rire au milieu de ses sanglots.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »Demanda Harry avec son plus beau sourire complice et son regard suspicieux.

« C'est complètement idiot ! Quand Ginny m'a demandé si j'avait rencontré des hommes, j'ai répondu qu'il y avait un mec sexy au bureau qui réceptionnait mes dossiers, ça tu es au courant. Et quand je suis retournée la fois d'après pour déposer mes dossiers, je me suis adressée à la boite en lui disant que effectivement elle était très sexy, et hier matin en récupérant mes dossiers il y avait un accusé de réception signé sexyboite » Elle étouffa un rire.

Harry explosa littéralement de rire

« Ben tu vois, c'est peut être l'homme de ta vie ! Avec un humour aussi ravageur, vous ne pouvez que vous entendre ! »

« C'est pas drôle Harry, je dois travailler avec cette personne deux fois par semaine et il doit déjà être au courant de mon identité qui contrairement à la sienne n'est pas secrète. Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à changer de boulot » Soupira t-elle.

« Sérieusement qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Et bien j'hésite encore, je pense lui déposer un mot la prochaine fois que j'y vais en m'excusant, seulement je ne suis pas sure de la manière dont il l'a pris, si ça se trouve il va se foutre de ma gueule toute ma vie, ou bien il est très vexé ou encore c'est un désespéré plein d'espoir »

Harry s'était un peu calmé et explosa à nouveau

« Pour qu'on l'ai caché derrière une boite c'est sûrement un mec super moche »

« Bien voilà, je vais aller rédiger ma lettre de démission »

« Ca ne t'empêche pas de continuer à chercher quelqu'un »

« Je ne cherche pas ! Je ne suis pas désespérée au point de vouloir rencontrer quelqu'un à tout prix, je veux juste quelqu'un qui me correspond »

« Alalalala désolé Mione mais je suis déjà pris ! » Lança Harry sur un faux ton navré.

« Si c'était toi que je voulais je ne t'aurai jamais laissé rejoindre Ginny ! J'aurai utiliser des philtres d'amûûûr »

« Tu y repenses des fois ? A cette nuit » Demanda Harry soudain sérieux.

« Ces deux nuits tu veux dire » Corrigea Hermione.

« Non, la deuxième on était bourrés on ne s'en souvient pas… » Rappela Harry.

« Oui pardon, bien sur que j'y pense, je ne dit pas que je m'endors tous les soirs en me remémorant les détails, mais vivant avec toi c'est évident que je pense à la manière dont on s'est tous les deux secourus et soutenus »

« C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ! Je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une sœur, mais bien sur je ne pense plus ça, ajouta t-il précipitamment (Harry fit semblant de vomir et Hermione grimaça comme si elle avait senti une très mauvais odeur à l'idée d'inceste) mais il y a quand même quelque chose entre nous »

« On doit être quelque chose comme âme sœur, ou amant dans une autre vie »

« A l'hôpital j'ai essayé d'expliquer à un medicomage spécialiste de la vieille magie ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, et l'infirmière qui était là à ce moment là a dit que nos devions sûrement nous aimer très fort pour faire ça et que nous étions probablement des âmes sœurs, après ça elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle disait que c'est magnifique d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça » Harry mimait la jeune femme en parfaite imitation de blanche neige qui attend son prince charmant.

« Encore une qui tu as retourné le cœur ! » S'amusa Hermione.

« Malheureusement la seule que je voudrais réellement mettre a mes pieds n'a réussi qu'une chose, c'est m'étaler aux siens. Je suis complètement fou de Ginny, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans elle. Hermione, je t'aime, et je te souhaite d'être aussi heureux que moi, nous avons partager tellement de choses extraordinaire que à présent je te souhaite de vivre ces choses par toi même, exactement comme je les vis avec Ginny »

Hermione était touchée par ce que je venais de lui dire son ami. De petites larmes vinrent se former aux coins de ses yeux.

Harry se pencha en avant pour attraper dans ses bras Hermione

« La dernière fois c'est comme ça que ça a dégénéré ! » Plaisanta t-elle.

« Pour dix minutes je redeviens un frère, gardons bien ça en tète et ça ira »

« Tu sais Harry, je suis heureuse que ce qu'il s'est passé ne nous ai pas éloigné. Tu aurais très bien pu ne plus jamais voulu me voir. Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu n'ai jamais peur de me prendre dans tes bras parce que tu craindrais que les choses nous échappent, que tu me craignes comme je crains Ron »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, parce nous avons confiance l'un en l'autre. As-tu reparlé à Ron de votre divorce ? »

« Non, l'autre jour au Ministère j'en ai profité pour récupérer les papiers pour faire certifier mon état, je les ferai signer par le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi, et je ferai signer à Ron l'acte de divorce »

« Tu devrais le mettre au courant de ce que tu prépares, je crois qu'il s'accroche toujours à ce mariage parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste » Avoua Harry.

« Je lui parlerai demain. Pour l'instant on est vendredi soir, il est relativement tôt, et demain tout le monde peut dormir, si on allait réveiller Ron et qu'on sorte quelque part ? »

« Bonne idée, toute façon ce n'est pas après ça que je vais pouvoir m'endormir, vas te préparer je vais chercher Ron » Harry bondit de son lit vers la porte, il rerentra la tête dans la chambre pour parler à Hermione qui était encore à l'intérieur « Fais-toi belle, si ça se trouve on va trouver l'homme de ta vie ce soir ! »

« Oui oui c'est ça, flanquée de deux mecs je vais sûrement être accostée ! »

Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, Hermione opta pour une petite robe en voile couleur gris perle et de petites chaussures argentée, après tout l'homme de sa vie était peut être réellement là bas, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas encore exactement où ils allaient.

Le trio transplana du pas de la porte et se rendit au chaudron baveur. Certains coins du chemin de traverse étaient animés à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Ils s'installèrent dans un pub d'où de la de musique traditionnelle retentissait et les avaient attiré.

Au bout de trois bières, Harry insista pour raconter à Ron l'histoire de « sexyboite »

« …Et la elle reçoit un papier signé sexyboite »

Ron était écroulé de rire, Hermione lui fit part de la suggestion de Harry à savoir que pour le cacher derrière une boite aux lettres il devait sûrement être très moche.

Le rouquin bien joyeux se leva précipitamment pour se jeter sur un gros monsieur assis au bar qui laissait apparaître la rée de ses fesses.

Il revint presque immédiatement en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Sexyboite, et que ce n'était donc pas lui !

La soirée s'éternisa. Hermione n'avait pas rencontré l'homme de sa vie, mais elle s'amusait tellement qu'elle avait oublié qu'il en était question.

A six heures moins le quart, le directeur du pub mit tout le monde dehors et Hermione Harry et Ron se trouvèrent à errer dans la rue sous les premières lueurs du jour.

« J'ai faim » Dit Ron.

« Ça m'aurait étonné » Répondit Hermione.

« Moi aussi j'ai faim » Ajouta Harry.

« Vous savez pas à quoi je penses ? » Commença Ron.

« A un brownies au chocolat ? » Tenta Harry.

« Non »

« Du bacon et des œufs »

« Non »

« De la tarte à la mélasse de Poudlard »

« Non »

« Pourtant tu devrais ! Euh… A de …

… Mais laisse moi finir ! Coupa Ron. Je suis entrain de penser que dans dix minutes ma mère se lève et commence à cuisiner »

« Oh non Ron, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça chez Molly pour s'inviter à déjeuner » Intervint Hermione.

« Moi d'abord ! » Et Harry transplana.

Suivi de peu par Ron.

Hermione résignée, matérialisa dans sa tête la cuisine du terrier et transplana à son tour.

oOoOoOoOo

Retour de Sexyboite au chapitre suivant, Promis


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin un peu de temps pour mes fics, ca me manquait tellement d'écrire!

Voila la suite, je vous invite a relire le chapitre 3 car j'y ai apporté quelaues modifications.

(Merci a Bee: j'essaye de rendre la relation entre harry et mione plus claire, c'est pas evident, de toute maniere cette relation a été créée pour etre troublante, pour vraiment montrer le dilemme et la peine dans la vie de Hermione. Sexyboite est de retour cette fois, enjoy! et Slydawn: les relations d'amitié ca peut etre fort mais s'éffondrer tres vie aussi, au début ca faisait rever oui, et puis... - les autres par MP)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 4

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione résignée, matérialisa dans sa tête la cuisine du terrier et transplana à son tour.

Elle tomba face à face avec une Molly totalement paniquée

« Ça va pas de faire autant de bruit vous deux ! J'ai cru qu'il y avait des voleurs ou pire ! Ron, enfin qui t'a élevé ! » Hurlait-elle.

« Désolé Molly, j'ai essayée de les empêcher de venir, mais vous savez comment ils sont, leurs estomacs parlent avant leurs cerveaux »

« Ce n'est rien ma chérie, c'est juste que j'avait oublié combien ces deux là étaient discrets… Asseyez vous, je vous prépare quelque chose »

La mère de Ron commença son concert de casseroles et de poêles. Et immédiatement une odeur de pain et de bacon grillés s'éleva dans la petite cuisine.

« Je vais réveiller Ginny » Annonça Harry avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez debout aussi tôt un samedi ? » Demanda finalement Molly.

« En fait on ne s'est pas couchés » Avoua Ron.

« On est allé sur le chemin de traverse dans un pub, histoire de passer du temps tous les trois » Ajouta Hermione.

« Vous allez tomber de sommeil, c'est pas malin les enfants »

« C'est bon m'man, on est adulte »

« J'en doute des fois… »

« M'maaaaan ! »

Harry revint avec Ginny qui baillait et qui se faisait guider pour descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier. Ils prirent place et déjeunèrent tous ensemble.

A peine la dernière bouchée fut avalée, Ron se dirigea vers le salon pour s'effondrer sur un canapé.

« Ah non ! Ron ! Monte dans ta chambre. Allez dormir un peu les enfants, je vous lève avant le déjeuné. Hermione chérie, prend la chambre de Fred et George, les lits sont faits »

Le week-end fut bien perturbé, et Hermione eut du mal à se lever pour aller travailler le lundi matin.

Avec tout ça elle avait complètement oublié le mot d'excuses pour la personne du Ministère.

En arrivant au bureau, elle s'enferma et essaya de griffonner quelque chose de pas trop stupide. Le temps passait et il fallait qu'elle aille déposer ses dossiers.

« Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser pour la semaine dernière. Vous avoir insulté de la sorte n'était pas volontaire, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un entendrait, surtout que je m'adressait réellement à la boite, pas à la personne derrière la boite… »

« C'est nul ! J'y arriverai jamais ! » Dit-elle tout fort.

Melinda passa à ce moment la tête dans le bureau de Hermione

« Tu m'as parlé ? »

« Non, je parlais seule. Attends Meli, tu peux peut être m'aider, comment expliquer, la semaine dernière je parlais seule et quelqu'un a entendu et a pris ce que je disait pour lui. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment il l'a prit. C'était comme un surnom en quelques sortes. Je voudrais faire des excuses, à ton avis, je formule ça comment ? »

« Euh… C'était méchant ce que tu disait ? »

« Non, pas en soit, mais il a pu le prendre mal »

« Penses-tu qu'il a pu le prendre à la rigolade ? »

« Je l'espère ! »

« Ben traite le à la rigolade toi aussi, dit un truc du genre : en fin de compte ce surnom ne vous va pas du tout, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas prit mal, je suis désolée, je parle un peu trop tout seule »

« Oh ! parfait, écris moi vite ça sur un papier »

Hermione partit donc vers le Ministère en serrant le post-it nerveusement dans ses mains. Elle tremblait encore quand elle déposa le dossier dans la boite en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle rentra à l'hôpital juste pour la pose déjeuné.

« Alors, demanda Melinda, tu as fait tes excuses ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai fait ça par écrit, j'aurai la réponse jeudi…

…Le gars du Ministère ? » Coupa Melinda.

« Euh... »Bégaya Hermione.

« C'est le gars à qui tu donnes tes dossiers, c'est lui qui t'a entendu ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Quand il a été muté il a tenté de laisser un message différent de celui de la procédure à la vieille Stu et elle est allée se plaindre, il s'est fait engueulé mais il n'y a pas eu de suite. Ca doit être le même pour toi, s'il tente encore d'avoir des contacts, je crois que Forward leurs a fait savoir que la vieille Stu était partie. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? » Demanda Melinda avidement.

« Je préfère pas en parler… »

« Rooooh, t'es pas possible ! Bon allé viens on va voir le nouveau qui est arrivé »

Hermione appréhendait le retour au Ministère, mais bien sur elle ne vit pas la semaine passer et elle se retrouva devant la boite le jeudi matin sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle déposa son dossier, et récupéra l'accusé collé sur le dossier en retour. Elle avait les yeux fermé et n'osait pas regarder.

De retour dans la voiture elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et regarda le post-it

« #76-543808

Je vous excuse ! En réalité c'est le plus gentil surnom qu'on ne m'ai jamais donné. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas contre un peu de relationnel, histoire de sortir de la procédure quotidienne…

M dit Sexyboite » 

Hermione soupira, elle était soulagée, elle retourna à l'hôpital, confia à sa collègue que tout était arrangé, et elle fini sa journée tranquillement.

Le soir elle raconta aux garçons le message de Sexyboite.

« C'est bon Mione, ce gars, celui du ministère, il est pour toi ! » Assura Harry avant que Hermione aille se coucher.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a répondu à mon message que je vais l'épouser »

« C'est pas moi qui ai parlé de mariage ! » Taquina Harry.

« Bon ça suffit, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de mon inexistante vie amoureuse, je verrai bien ce que la vie me réserve ! Bonne nuit Harry »

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, et se glissa sous ses couvertures au moment où on tapait à sa porte.

Ron entra dans la chambre

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sur, viens, assis-toi »

« Tu sais Hermione, on a pas reparler de notre mariage depuis le réveil d'Harry. Ce jour-là tu m'as dit que tu voulais divorcer, et tu ne m'en as jamais reparlé, alors je me disait que peut être que maintenant que tout va mieux on… »

« Non Ron, je suis désolée, ne te fais pas d'illusions, je savais que j'aurai du t'en parler plus tôt, tout est prêt pour le divorce tu n'as plus qu'à signer les papiers. Un médicomage a fait un certificat expliquant que mon état de santé peut annuler la décision de mariage, et cela sans procédure auprès d'un avocat ou d'un juge »

Ron était abasourdi

« Oui je sais je t'annonce ça brutalement, coupa Hermione, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Nous reconstruisons tous nos vies, fait de même »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as aucune conscience de ces deux ans, mais j'ai vécu moi et je t'ai donné tout mon amour ! Tu veux que je tourne la page, que je te voit ramener tes nouveaux petits copains ici, que je subisse ton bonheur avec un autre homme, c'est hors de question, parce que je n'arriverai jamais à t'oublier »

« Je ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer à nouveau. Si on reste dans cette situation l'un de nous devra quitter la maison »

J« Tu ne veux pas essayer de rebâtir quelque chose entre nous ? je veux dire tu n'as aimé que moi et même si tu as subit d'atroces épreuves depuis, tu peux retrouver ce sentiment au fond de toi. Tu n'as connu que moi tu peux te rappeler de nous »

« J'ai couché avec Harry » Coupa Hermione « Plusieurs fois » Continua t-elle.

« Quand… comment ? » Bégaya Ron.

« La nuit où tu es revenu. Le soir où nous avons compris que nous avions raté nos vies et qu'il fallait prendre un nouveau départ »

« Un nouveau départ ! UN NOUVEAU DEPART ! En couchant avec lui ! »

« On avait juste besoin de se dire qu'on était pas seul » Tenta Hermione pour le calmer.

« Tu n'étais pas seule ! J'étais revenu pour toi et toi au lieu de voir en moi un secours, tu as juste pris conscience que tu avais raté ta vie. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Apres tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, pour nous »

Harry qui avait entendu crier entra dans la chambre.

« TOI ! Hurla Ron. Traître ! Tu savais que je voulais la retrouver et tu couches avec elle ! »

« C'était bien avant que tu me parles de tes intentions et ça ne s'est pas reproduit depuis. Ron, je te mets en garde depuis des mois que Hermione ne voit pas les choses comme toi, ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'a aucun rapport, ne m'accuse pas, toi Herm tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire, mais Ron je t'en supplie comprends que tu ne peux pas l'obliger à revenir vers toi »

« Taisez-vous tous les deux, j'en ai assez, je ne veux plus rien savoir, je m'en vais, mais vous allez me le payer »

« Pourquoi tu nous menaces ? Nous n'avons rien fait, Ron enfin, soit adulte ! »

Mais il avait quitté la pièce. Ils l'entendirent descendre les escaliers et sortir de la maison.

« Je… je suis désolée Harry j'aurai pas du lui dire, mais ça m'a échappé, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je pouvais reconstruire mes sentiments parce que je n'avais connu que lui et que forcement ça reviendrait. J'ai craquée, je suis désolé, mais je ne supportait pas de le voir insister comme un enfant capricieux »

« C'est pas grave, j'ai failli lui dire aussi, il ne cessait de me répéter que les liens de votre mariage étaient forts et que tu ne pouvait pas être passé à autre chose »

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de signer les papier du divorce… » Soupira Hermione.

« C'est jamais bon de faire ressortir les fantômes du passé, j'espère juste que ça n'ira pas plus loin » Confia Harry.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, Harry se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

Hermione entendit très distinctement la voix de Ginny demander si c'était vrai qu'il avait couché avec elle.

Mais comme Harry ne répondait pas, Ginny claqua la porte en disant qu'il pouvait annuler le mariage.

Harry remonta dans la chambre de Hermione et s'effondra sur le lit. Harry s'endormi finalement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Quand Hermione rentra de l'hôpital le lendemain soir, Harry était toujours couché dans son lit. Elle lui apporta à manger et elle remarqua qu'il avait encore les yeux rouges.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et ne prononça pas un mot.

« Elle s'est toujours méfié de la relation qui nous avait uni pendant mon coma » Commença Harry au bout d'un moment « Elle a toujours été jalouse du fait qu'elle n'ai pas pu me venir en aide et que se soit toi qui l'ai fait. Elle n'a jamais voulu que je lui dise vraiment ce qui nous avait toujours unis »

« Harry, ne culpabilise pas, c'est elle qui t'a dit adieu en premier, elle était fiancée quand c'est arrivé, elle n'a pas le droit de t'en vouloir »

« C'est trop tard de toute façon, qu'elle n'en ai pas le droit n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle l'ai fait »

« Laissons du temps au temps »

Pendant le week-end Harry décida de chercher un emploi, comme pour Hermione avant lui, cette étape devenait essentielle à sa reconstruction. Il contacterai les personnes qui pouvaient l'aider. Quand à Hermione, elle continuerai ses relations extra-procéduriale avec Sexyboite même si cela pouvait affecter son job quotidien.

Ainsi le lundi matin, elle rédigea dans la voiture un petit mot disant qu'elle n'avait rien contre l'idée qu'il avait soumit et qu'il lui faudrait également un nom de code.

Mais au moment de déposer le dossier et le petit mot elle se ravisa et jeta un œil aux dossiers en retour et vit un mot de la part de Sexyboite, ce dernier s'excusait d'avoir été trop entreprenant et que le fait qu'elle n'ai pas répondu immédiatement à son message jeudi lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin.

Hermione se précipita dans le bureau des Aurors en face pour demander un bout de papier et elle répondit à Sexyboite

« Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à votre message avant, en réalité je ne l'ai lu qu'en rentrant au bureau de peur de votre réaction. L'idée me convient parfaitement au contraire tant que cela reste dans les limites du convenable, je vous laisse en retour le choix de mon nom de code »

Elle déposa le papier avec ses dossier dans la boite et attendit par curiosité.

Quelques secondes plus tard un papier apparut dans la case des dossiers en retour

« Sans rancune. Si tout ceci reste strictement professionnel, il n'y aura pas de dérives. Je cherche d'ici votre prochaine visite un nom »


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoila, apres des semaines d'absence je me suis décidée à poursuivre quelque peu cette fic qui prend je dois l'avouer beaucoup de sens, elle me tient à coeurs pour beaucoup de raisons personnelles et dans un ultime effort je la publie ce soir, en esperant qu'elle continuera à embrouiller mes lecteurs comme elle m'embrouille moi meme.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

En rentrant chez elle le soir même rien n'aurait pu altérer sa bonne humeur. Elle en avait presque oublié les malheurs des jours précédents.

Sa vie sociale semblait repartir. Elle se languissait déjà jeudi prochain.

Harry avait passé la journée à droite et à gauche pour trouver un nouveau job. De nombreuses possibilités s'offraient à lui, la notoriété passée n'était pas trop loin dans l'esprit de quelques personnes. Ne pas avoir fini ses études à Poudlard ne serait pas trop handicapant si il acceptait de suivre des formations rapides auprès de personnes reconnues dans les milieux concernés. Il deviendrait enquêteur auprès du Ministère, une sorte de sous qualification d'auror qui n'avait plus tellement lieu d'être depuis la disparition de Voldemort et de ses principaux disciples.

« Pendant ma formation je peux rester sur Londres avec mon appartement et mon héritage pour vivre, mais je n'y serai pas souvent et quand on se croisera je compte sur toi pour nous dessiner un programme d'enfer, histoire de pas nous reposer une seconde ! Avoir l'esprit occupé par des milliers de choses me permet de ne pas penser à elle et à tout le reste, oublier est impossible et surtout idiot, alors c'est très bien comme ça »

« Je crois qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose, on ne va pas laisser les choses dériver comme la dernière fois sans rien faire et juste attendre qu'ils tapent à notre porte. Tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Probablement, mais tu penses à quelque chose de précis ? »

« A vrai dire je n'y ai pas tellement réfléchi, je dis ça parce que je te vois malheureux » Répondit Hermione soucieuse qui jouait machinalement avec sa fourchette et son assiette encore pleine « Les choses s'aggravent, les erreurs commises ne sont pas réparables, il ne reste plus que la confrontation et les explications »

« Tu penses qu'on doit attendre ? »

« Non, le plus vite possible, pour éviter que d'autres erreurs soient commises entre temps, simplement je sais pas toi, mais si je peux éviter le regard de Molly doublement meurtrier, ce n'est que mieux ! »

« Ginny avait récupéré l'ancien appartement de son oncle dans l'Est de Londres en attendant notre ma… enfin je suppose qu'elle va y rester maintenant, et je suis prêt à parier que Ron est allé là bas en partant d'ici sinon comment aurait était-elle au courant si vite »

« Tu sais où est cet appartement ? » Demanda précipitamment Hermione.

« Non mais je peux le savoir très vite si j'accepte ces formations, elles ont lieux au ministère et il y a des gens qui peuvent me renseigner ou enquêter pour moi ! »

« Si les choses s'améliorent comme je te le souhaite, je vais commencer à prospecter pour me trouver un logement. Maintenant que j'ai un job j'ai des scrupules à continuer à squatter chez toi, c'était supposé être temporaire… Et puis ça serait un argument pour Ginny, je pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas vers toi tant que je serai dans les parages »

« Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui te mettrait dehors, quant à Ginny si elle n'accepte pas notre amitié et notre complicité les choses n'iront jamais mieux entre nous, alors reste je t'en prie, il n'y pas d'urgence »

« C'est toi qui prends la décision vis à vis de Ginny, mais rien ne m'empêche de prospecter au cas où parce que je ne vivrais pas avec toi toute ma vie, mais pour le moment je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie d'habiter seule, alors merci »

« Tu me quitteras peut être très vite pour un autre, tu te marieras sans doute avant moi avec Sexyboite. Au fait du nouveau ? »

« Oui, enfin un peu. Nous avons décidé de continuer notre relation extra-proceduriale avec une seule règle : on n'entre pas dans l'intimité »

« Avec ce rythme de deux post-it par semaines vous ne risquez pas d'entrer les détails avant au moins trois ans ! » Se moqua Harry.

« Pas si on a de grande discussion par dossier interposé » Répondit Hermione avec un clin d'œil « Non mais en restant sérieux et adultes, c'est toujours constructif de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je t'avoue que c'est pas les gars du bureau qui vont m'aider à me reconstruire… Tu n'as d'intérêt pour eux que si tu as une grosse déformation causés par une attaque magique. Je suis encore trop classique à leur goût ! Bon stop les délires nous devons réfléchir au problème Weasley² »

Hermione et Harry avaient décidé de se rendre au domicile des Weasley dès qu'ils auraient trouvé l'adresse et de parler chacun avec le Weasley concerné.

Deux jours passèrent sans que Harry ne montre de réelles améliorations de son humeur, il avait définitivement signé un contrat avec le bureau des aurors et se préparait pour sa première journée de formation le lendemain matin, quant à Hermione elle rentrait toujours aussi tard de son bureau et passer ses soirées à déstresser Harry sans avoir réellement le temps de penser à Sexyboite.

Le jeudi matin, Hermione décida d'accompagner Harry au Ministère pour son premier jour. Ils se rendirent au bureau d'Hermione pour récupérer les dossiers à rendre au Ministère et se mirent en route.

« Merci de faire ça Hermione, surtout que je te fais changer tes horaires » S'excusa Harry.

« Ne t'en fait pas je n'ai pas vraiment d'horaires, je dois juste aller au Ministère avant midi, je n'ai aucun impératif »

« Tiens, je te devais bien ça pour te remercier de ton soutien » Dit Harry en tendant un petit cadeau à son amie au moment où ils arrivaient devant le bureau des aurors.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout ! » Répondit-elle confuse avant d'ouvrir le papier cadeau qui contenait un petit bloc note 'spécial Sexyboite' et un stylo sur lequel Harry avait ensorcelé une image de sorcier qui clignait de l'œil »

« Chaque fois que tu en apprendras un peu plus sur lui, l'image se modifiera, allez files ! A ce soir » Dit-il en disparaissant par la porte du bureau devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

Hermione n'eu qu'à faire un quart de tour pour se trouver face à la boite aux lettres. Il était tôt, son nouvel ami n'était peut être pas encore arrivé, elle contenta de juste glisser les dossiers dans la fente et attendit.

Environ une minute plus tard le reçu classique arriva dans la partie sous la boite, cependant il n'y avait aucun mot qui l'accompagnait. Perplexe, Hermione regarda la signature et vit qu'il s'agissait bien de celle de Sexyboite, hésitante elle griffonna sur son nouveau carnet « je suis là » arracha et glissa la feuille dans la boite.

Presque aussitôt la réponse arriva

« Vu l'heure j'ai eu un doute en pensant que c'était peut être quelqu'un qui était venu à votre place, je suis plus habitué à vous voir en fin de matinée… »

Deuxième feuille :

« Sachez que je suis plutôt du genre matinal, mais que la vraie raison de ma venue à cette heure-ci est que j'avais à faire au Ministère et que ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de matinée. Etes-vous en poste toute la matinée ? »

Deuxième réponse :

« Malheureusement je suis plutôt gros dormeur, mais oui je suis présent derrière mon bureau de neuf heures à midi. Vous ne devriez pas rester ici trop longtemps, cela va paraître louche, d'autant plus que je crois que votre extrémité de la boite se trouve près du bureau des aurors, je ne voudrais pas qu'on vous arrête parce que vous seriez obligée de dire ce que vous faites et j'en perdrais mon travail ! »

Troisième feuille :

« J'attends juste mon nouveau nom de code. Egoïste ! »

La troisième réponse se fit un peu plus attendre :

« Il y a une tapisserie immonde qui recouvre le mur sur lequel donne mon bureau, j'en cherche encore la signification, je pense qu'il s'agit de champs ou peut être d'animaux, voire même des animaux dans des champs, mais la seule chose que j'ai identifié clairement c'est cette petite fleur discrète gribouillée juste à coté de mon extrémité de la boite, alors j'ai pensé à 'Petite fleur', mais je crois que 'Gribouille' sera plus passe-partout ! »

Hermione jugea qu'il serait trop imprudent de rester encore une minute de plus devant cette boite et décida de s'en aller en murmurant « Bon week-end » à son amie la boite.

En rentrant à son bureau Hermione tenta de faire le point sur son avancée depuis son réveil.

Elle avait trouvé un boulot passionnant, elle habitait une maison avec son meilleur ami, elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes avec qui elle ne lierai rien de plus que de simples relations de travail, et d'autres qu'elle reverrait sûrement en dehors de l'hôpital. Elle avait perdu des amis, comme Ron, ou moins directement Ginny, qu'elle ne pourrait plus approcher. Et elle avait gagné de la complicité avec des personnes qu'elle estimait de valeur, Melinda d'abord, avec qui elle pouvait dédramatiser le boulot et la vie en général, puis Harry avec qui son intimité n'avait plus de limites, et enfin Sexyboite qui promettait une relation longue mais inédite.

Globalement elle était satisfaite de sa vie, il lui manquait juste une présence, celle d'un homme. Ce vide rendait son quotidien de plus en plus dur à supporter, car aucun de ses amis n'aurait pu l'aider dans ce gouffre.

Sa relation avait évolué doucement mais sûrement avec Sexyboite, ils s'étaient d'abord mis d'accord sur les sujets à ne pas évoquer : la scolarité, les origines, les détails personnels comme l'age ou le physique, et aucun nom quel qu'il soit.

Ils en étaient à leur quatrième rencontre lorsque Harry réussi à localiser l'appartement de l'oncle de Ron et Ginny.

Les deux amis d'enfance avaient décidé de s'y rendre le soir même pour tenter une confrontation.

Leur visite fut loin d'être agréable. Autant de cris couvrèrent les larmes et la colère de chacun des participants.

Ron avait signé les papiers du divorce pour ne plus avoir à faire à Hermione, et Ginny fit comprendre à Harry que leur relation n'était pas prête de repartir car il était évident que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait plus jamais confiance en l'autre.

Le retour au square Grimauld avait marqué un nouveau départ.

Hermione était soulagée, mais Harry avait encore du mal à faire la part des choses, il était presque plus en colère que déçu.

« C'était juste inévitable Harry, toi-même tu me le répétais depuis des jours, tu le savais que ça s'était fini ce soir là, le soir où elle avait refusé de comprendre et toi d'expliquer »

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de garder espoir. Je pensais juste qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais » Répondit-il effondré sur le sofa.

« Un jour tu m'as dit que mon histoire avec Ron ressemblait à la votre, et je pensais qu'il y avait des différences, mais en réalité tu avais raison, elles étaient exactement pareilles, vous pensiez juste que c'était votre destin de vivre ensemble, parce que vous aviez eu un passé, mais tu vois que quand tu reviens à la réalité, les choses ne sont pas si évidentes. Tu as couché avec une autre, et elle était partie avec un autre »

« Si j'avais été avec elle nous n'aurions jamais couché ensemble »

« Pourtant même si tu croyais l'avoir perdue tu l'aimais quand même, et tu n'as pas de regrets par rapport à ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Je ne regrette rien parce que je t'aime aussi. Harry se rua sur Hermione et l'embrassa. Et je ne regrette rien parce que toi je ne te perdrais jamais »

« Harry, on ne fera pas notre vie ensemble » Tenta de répliquer Hermione sans même essayer de se débattre de l'emprise de Harry allongé sur elle.

« Dit moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne souhaites pas partager ça avec moi une fois de plus »

Pour seule réponse Hermione enleva la chemise de Harry.

Elle savait que la rage de Harry était sûrement guidée par sa colère, mais elle était heureuse ce soir, libérée de Ron et enfin épanouie dans sa vie, elle profiterai de cette nuit de la même manière que son partenaire, sans regrets et sans conséquences.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, aucune difficile réalité ne vint percuter les deux amants. Harry se contenta de simplement embrasser Hermione langoureusement avant de monter d'habiller.

On était jeudi, dans le taxi qui conduisait Hermione au Ministère, elle pensait à son dernier échange avec Sexyboite.

Ils avaient discuté à propos du cas d'un patient, et des prochaines périodes de vacances de chacun. Hermione avait évoqué en partant sa nervosité face à une situation personnelle qu'elle devait régler malgré son peu d'espoir.

Sexyboite avait été trop attentif à ce dernier détail et demanda dans sa note si sa situation avait évolué. Hermione réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Lui parler de Ron n'entrait pas dans les limites fixées

« Ma situation délicate est enfin réglée, mon ex mari a enfin signé les papiers de notre divorce, ce qui fait de lui un élément de mon passé que je peux évoquer avec toi. Seulement une nouvelle complication surgit si on considère les dérives avec une personne de mon entourage »

« Je ne t'imaginais pas mariée, mais ravi que tout soit clair, tout ou presque, qu'entends-tu par dérives ? »

« Dérives dans le sens qu'aux vues de nos actes je peux dire que j'ai un petit ami, mais nous savons pertinemment que nous ne construirons jamais une relation là dessus »

« Si tu parles d'un truc purement sexuel, tu peux me croire, personne ne peut bâtir une relation là dessus, c'est juste occasionnel et puis ça s'essouffle quand tu trouves mieux »

« Non, c'est là les complications, c'est qu'il y a des sentiments en jeu, mais pas d'amour, juste toute la complicité et l'affection du monde, nous étions liés par un sort de vieille magie et même si on l'a rompu il y a des restes »

« C'est jamais bon de mêler magie et sentiments. Tu as enfin ta vie pour toi si tu divorces à peine, alors je te dirais de profiter si cette relation n'affecte personne d'autre que vous deux, et si il y a effectivement l'effet de la vieille magie, tu ne le perdras pas pour ça. Si tu veux m'en dire un peu plus, prépares moi une note pour lundi, j'y répondrais jeudi, ça sera plus évident qu'avec des post-it… Si nous continuons à ce rythme nous n'arriverons jamais à parler de tout ce que nous voulons »

« Quelle audace… mais j'accepte, à lundi, bon week-end »

Hermione appréhendait le retour à la maison, elle avait traîné au bureau sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Sexyboite lui avait bien dit de profiter, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se raisonner, après tout, ce n'était que de la colère qui animait Harry, pas l'envie.

Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte, elle sentit une odeur plutôt agréable dans le hall, elle parvenait de la cuisine, où Harry était entrain de cuisiner. Elle était vraiment affamée, elle se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine pour prendre place à table

« C'est en quel honneur ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Rien de spécial, mais j'étai affamé après ma première journée, c'était éreintant, alors comme tu n'arrivais pas j'ai décidé de m'occupé l'esprit pour ne pas dévaliser le frigo bêtement, mais je ne te promets rien. J'ai juste du bon vin au cas ou »

Le repas se révéla excellent, en accord avec le vin que Harry avait parfaitement choisi.

« J'ai cherché toute la journée cette chose dont j'avais envie plus que tout, et bien j'ai trouvé à présent, c'était un bon repas avec un grand verre de bon vin, merci Harry c'était divin ! »

« Et quoi de meilleur qu'un bon verre de vin pour un plateau de fromage ? » Demanda Harry en resservant Hermione d'office.

En arrivant au dessert Harry vida les dernières gouttes de la bouteille dans son verre. Hermione se décida enfin à parler de ce qui la préoccupait depuis le début de la journée.

« Harry, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, c'est assez délicat, mais je me doute de la réponse alors n'ai pas peur d'être franc ou de me blesser. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu couches avec moi, est ce que c'est parce que tu as besoin d'extérioriser ta colère ou peut être que tu veux juste penser à autre chose »

« Tu sais Hermione, la colère me pousse à faire beaucoup de choses, mais la raison me fait me retenir pour les choses qui n'ont pas de sens, alors oui, c'est vrai, au départ la colère me met dans cet état, mais si la raison ne m'en empêche pas c'est que j'en ai par dessus tout envie »

« Je suppose qu'il faut juste qu'on ne se prenne pas la tête, si c'est l'envie qui nous guide… Il est tard et je suis exténuée, je vais prendre une douche chaude et je vais me coucher. Merci pour le repas Harry, bonne nuit »

Hermione se dirigea sous sa douche, ensorcela son lecteur de musique pour qu'il couvre tous les bruits extérieurs et elle resta là un nombre incalculable de minutes peut être d'heure, les yeux fermés. Elle n'entendit pas Harry entrer dans sa salle de bain et s'introduire doucement sous la douche et commencer à lui frotter le dos.

Cette nuit la Hermione avait passé sa première nuit dans le lit de Harry en tant qu'officielle petite amie officieuse.

Le samedi soir venait de rendre cette pratique courante. Mais comme pour couper court à toute routine, c'est dans le lit de Hermione qu'ils avaient dormis le dimanche soir.

Durant le week-end, Hermione avait comme prévu raconter brièvement la relation tortueuse qu'elle vivait avec son colocataire encore amoureux de son ex, de son dilemme face à cette situation inédite, et de son appréhension de rentrer dans les sentiments, se connaissant, elle finirait par s'attacher un peu plus que ce qu'elle n'en avait le droit. Elle hésita un moment à lui parler du sort de vieille magie, mais elle revint sur le paragraphe qu'elle avait rédigé un peu plus tôt de peur de laisser entrevoir trop de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour éviter de lui permettre de remonter jusqu'à elle.

Apres tout l'histoire du réveil de Harry avait fait le tour de l'hôpital, mais également du ministère où Hermione avait fait ses recherches pour annuler le mariage, mais aussi là où Ron travaillait.

Le faux rapport faisait un peu plus de deux pages, Hermione s'y était confiée comme à un journal, posant toute sorte de question auxquelles Sexyboite ne répondrait bien évidemment pas, mais au moins elle les avait sorties de sa tête.

Mais comme si elle avait eu besoin de se justifier auprès d'elle-même, elle avait ajouté tout fort : de toute manière c'est la seule chose que je peux approfondir avec Sexyboite et je veux vraiment partager quelque chose avec lui !

Le lundi matin, Harry réveilla Hermione doucement, ils se préparèrent en silence et partirent chacun de leur coté. Hermione passé une partie de la matinée à l'hôpital pour assister à l'audition de nouveaux malades, elle quitta son bureau vers onze heures pour se mettre en direction du ministère. Elle serait nerveusement ses dossiers contre elle, elle n'avait pas prit la peine - et elle commençait à le regretter - d'ensorceler son récit.

Arrivée dans le couloir elle déposa ses dossiers dans la boite, mais son geste fut stoppé par Harry qui venait de surgir du bureau des aurors

« Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle, mais pas ici, suis-moi »

Paniquée Hermione suivit Harry derrière les ascenseurs

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense parce que c'est non d'office, je refuse de faire ça ici ! »

« Non Hermione c'est sérieux, il y a une enquête en cours sur toi, le Ministère à relevé une activité anormale de transfert en provenance de la boite dont tu te sers, ils vont surveiller les dossiers et vos allés et venus à tous les deux, j'ai vu ça ce matin dans le bureau de mon chef, alors faites attention, ne dépose pas ce qui tu as rédigé ce week-end, trouve un autre moyen de lui faire parvenir »

« Oh mon dieu Harry c'est horrible ! qu'est ce qu'on a fait… »

* * *

Merci à Miki et Wendy pour leur soutien habituel et tant apprecié!

Désolé Miki de l'effet que ce chapitre t'a fait, je te comprend tellement trop que j'en suis mal moi aussi. foutue connexion de neurone!

bisous les filles.

Slydawn : j'eclairci beaucoup sur les relations dans ce chapitre, et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps, tout est en place pour la course au Sexyboite!


End file.
